Quel beau châssis vous avez là !
by Amel Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: UA - Dean est mécanicien dans le garage de Bobby. Castiel est inspecteur du travail. Ce qui devait être un simple contrôle de routine va se révélé plus excitant que prévu. / OS - Destiel - Lemon


_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voici mon deuxième OS Destiel EVER ! Il contient un Lemon donc rated M ^^ C'est aussi un de mes premiers lemons donc SVP soyez indulgents ^^' _

_Merci à Annaëlle et Céline pour m'avoir donné leur avis sur cet OS et surtout un IMMENSE merci à Adélaïde pour sa correction !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer** : _les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec :)_

* * *

><p>Dean était au garage depuis 6 heures du matin. Bobby lui avait demandé de faire en sorte qu'il soit en ordre pour l'arrivée de l'inspecteur du travail qui devait venir vers 9 heures.<p>

Bobby ne pourrait pas être sur place avant 10h, Il avait donc chargé Dean d'accueillir l'inspecteur, et surtout de faire en sorte que le garage lui laisse une bonne impression. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher car tous les papiers étaient en ordre et Dean, son employé, ainsi que Kevin, son apprenti, étaient très bien payés et très bien traités. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent avec ces inspecteurs, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

Cela faisait deux heures que Dean lavait et rangeait tout avec soin. Kevin était à ses cours, il ne pouvait donc pas l'aider. C'est en ronchonnant que le brun finissait de passer la serpillère.  
>Une fois terminé il admira son travail. Tout était parfaitement rangé et propre. Peut-être même un peu trop pour un garage, d'ailleurs. Dean haussa les épaules et alla faire également du tri dans les papiers. Il en profita pour sortir tout ce dont Bobby aurait besoin pour prouver à l'inspecteur que son business était en règles.<p>

Une fois tout cela fait, il était 8h30 et Dean en profita pour se faire un café dans la salle de pause, en attendant.

Alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir et d'ouvrir le journal du jour, il entendit du bruit dans le garage. Il regarda sa montre : 8h37. Il se leva et alors qu'il passait la porte de la salle de pause, il vit un homme à l'air un peu perdu, qui observait le garage. Il était assez grand, brun avec des yeux bleus. Il portait un complet veston par dessus lequel il avait un trench coat beige. Un homme très séduisant. Enfin, c'est ce que supposait Dean. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment dire s'il était séduisant ou non. Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit à l'inconnu.

- Hum … Je peux vous aider ?

L'homme se retourna et afficha un léger sourire quand il vit Dean. Il s'approcha et lui tendit une main.

- Je suis Castiel Novak, inspecteur du travail. Monsieur Singer je présume ?

Dean lui serra la main. Une poignée ferme. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Dean fut parcouru d'un frisson quand il agrippa la main de M. Novak. Il le trouvait étrangement intimidant.

- Hum, enchanté. Et non, je ne suis pas M. Singer, je suis son employé, Dean Winchester.

Castiel eu l'air surpris. Il sorti quelques papiers du dossier qu'il avait avec lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, oui veuillez m'excuser.

Il griffonna maladroitement quelque chose sur ses papiers. Dean eut un léger sourire. Castiel avait l'air un peu paumé et stressé, il faillit faire tomber tous ses papiers. Dean, qui se demanda alors comment il avait pu le trouver intimidant quelques instants plus tôt, décida de lui venir en aide.

- M. Singer arrivera seulement vers 10h. Dit-il en l'aidant à remettre ses papiers dans sa mallette. Mais en attendant on peut aller dans le bureau pour parler et remplir vos papiers, puis je vous ferai visiter les lieux.

Dean désigna la porte du bureau et Castiel hocha la tête d'un air décidé et entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par l'employé du garage.

Le bureau était assez petit et il n'y avait qu'une table avec deux chaises et un ordinateur. Il n'y avait même pas la place pour des armoires c'est pourquoi les classeurs et les papiers étaient tous rangés dans la salle de pause. Mais Dean avait prévu l'arrivée de Castiel et avait sorti les papiers nécessaires et les avait posés sur le bureau. Le mécanicien proposa à l'inspecteur de lui prendre son trench coat mais il refusa poliment. Dean fit alors signe à Castiel de s'asseoir. Ce dernier s'exécuta et Dean pris place en face de lui.

Pendant que Castiel sortait d'autres papiers Dean prit la parole.

- Donc, comme vous le savez sûrement notre entreprise est une entreprise très petite et familiale. Bobby … enfin, M. Singer, est un peu comme un père pour moi et Kevin, notre apprenti, fait lui aussi presque partie de la famille.

Castiel finit par sortir un stylo et noter quelques informations sur ses feuilles. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur Dean et lui posa quelques questions.

- Bien. Je ferai la paperasse avec votre patron mais vous pouvez déjà me donner quelques infos …

Alors qu'il énumérait ses différentes questions Dean se surprit à le détailler tout en répondant succinctement.

Il commença par observer la mâchoire et le menton carré de l'inspecteur. Il avait une petite barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait un air viril. Le brun observa ensuite sa bouche pulpeuse puis se plongea dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois que Dean voyait des yeux aussi bleus. Tout en l'observant il se mit inconsciemment à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais depuis quelques temps il avait tendance à faire plus attention à la gent masculine qu'auparavant. Pourtant il aimait les filles, c'était plus qu'évident mais … Devant Castiel il perdait au fur et à mesure ses moyens. Et il le trouvait définitivement très attirant. Il avait ce côté fragile et maladroit qui lui plaisait. Quand il réalisa que Castiel avait cessé de parler et qu'il l'observait également, Dean s'empressa de chasser ces idées de son esprit et fût soudainement mal à l'aise.

Castiel, lui, n'était pas gêné par ce silence. Et contrairement à Dean il assumait totalement le fait d'aimer les hommes. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal du sexe de la personne en face de lui du moment qu'elle lui plaisait. Et Dean lui plaisait, c'était un fait.

En le voyant, il avait directement trouvé le mécanicien extrêmement séduisant avec son sourire franc, ses yeux verts et ses tâches de rousseur. Bien sûr, il était totalement déplacé de penser cela dans le cadre du travail mais comment s'en empêcher quand on a quelqu'un d'aussi beau en face de soi ?

Dean interrompit le silence le premier.

- Bien … hum … Vous voulez peut-être visiter le garage ?

Castiel sourit et se leva. Dean, encore troublé mit quelques secondes à réagir, il rougit légèrement et finit par se lever rapidement et maladroitement. Ils commencèrent par visiter la salle de pause, puis les toilettes et pendant toute la visite une aura étrange flottait autour d'eux. Castiel, ne pouvant résister au charme indéniable de Dean, avait décidé d'oublier le fait qu'il était en plein travail. Il lançait des regards éloquents à un Dean complètement déstabilisé. Un frôlement par-ci, un sourire charmeur par-là, Castiel faisait tout pour que Dean comprenne ses intentions. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'un homme lui plaisait autant quelques secondes seulement après l'avoir rencontré et il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Dean, bien loin d'être bête, avait compris le petit manège de Castiel. Étrangement, son sentiment de malaise initial disparut vite. C'était totalement nouveau pour lui d'être attiré à ce point par un homme mais étant donné que cela semblait réciproque il se détendit et finit même par entrer dans le jeu de Castiel.

Ils finirent la visite par le garage à proprement parler. Seulement trois voitures s'y trouvaient, dont une Chevrolet noire que Castiel remarqua tout de suite.

- Très jolie. Dit-il en la désignant d'un signe de tête.

- C'est la mienne. Répondit Dean avec un air fier. Chevrolet Impala de 1967.

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça fit sourire Castiel. On aurait dit un enfant qui présentait son jouet favori à un de ses camarades.

Castiel s'approcha de la voiture et l'examina un instant.

- Elle a l'air confortable. Fit-il remarquer.

- Elle l'est.

Dean observait Castiel avec attention et ce dernier en était conscient, si bien que chacun de ses mouvements étaient parfaitement calculés. L'inspecteur finit par ouvrir la portière de la Chevrolet et s'asseoir derrière le volant. Dean resta d'abord interdit puis finit par le rejoindre du côté passager.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean avec un sourire resplendissant qui coupa le souffle du mécanicien. Soudain l'ambiance dans la voiture changea du tout au tout. Dean ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de Castiel et inversement. Une sorte de jeu de regard débuta entre les deux hommes et une forte tension sexuelle s'installa.

Le corps de Dean s'engourdit et il ne savait plus que faire. Soit il laissait passer l'occasion et il sortait de la voiture sans rien dire soit il laissait son corps parler et il se jetait sur Castiel. Incapable de choisir entre ces deux options, il resta immobile.

Castiel, quant à lui, ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps. N'écoutant que son désir il s'approcha de Dean et plaqua vigoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le brun fut d'abord surpris mais très vite il cessa de réfléchir et se laissa aller. Il lui rendit un baiser avide et passionné ce qui fit sourire Castiel. Dean se recula alors.

- Quoi ? Il avait senti que Castiel souriait sur ses lèvres et avait peur que Castiel se moque de lui.

- Rien. Répondit Castiel en retournant à l'assaut de sa bouche.

Dean ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et continua lui aussi de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Castiel étant plus à l'aise, il fut le premier à aller plus loin en détachant la chemise de Dean. Ce dernier se laissa faire tout en l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait, le confinement de la voiture ne laissant pas beaucoup d'espace.

Une fois Dean libéré de sa chemise, Castiel eu tout le loisir d'admirer son torse musclé et bien dessiné. Il se mit à le lui caresser doucement, puis y déposa quelques baisers avant de lécher un de ses tétons tout en pinçant l'autre du bout des doigts. Dean fut enivré par les sensations que Castiel lui procurait. Il renversa sa tête en arrière se laissant aller sous les doigts et la langue experte de son compagnon. Castiel remonta doucement et embrassa à nouveau Dean en forçant le passage avec sa langue, tandis que ses mains descendirent jusqu'au pantalon du brun. Il détacha lentement la ceinture de son pantalon, ouvrit sa braguette et glissa une main dans son jeans et son boxer. Dean eut un hoquet de surprise contre la bouche de Castiel quand ce dernier attrapa fermement son membre durcit.

Castiel ayant clairement pris les choses en main, se libéra lui aussi de son trench coat et de sa veste. Il ouvrit sa chemise sous les yeux avides de Dean. L'habitacle de la voiture était emplit de désir pur qui se reflétait dans le regard des deux hommes. Le monde en dehors de l'Impala semblait ne plus exister.

Castiel se recula de façon à pouvoir regarder Dean dans les yeux tandis qu'il entamait des vas-et-viens avec sa main le long de son pénis. Dean soutint son regard, tout en laissant échappé des gémissements rauques de désir sentant sa verge se durcir un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Le regard coquin, Castiel se baissa vers l'entre jambe de Dean et sans attendre le pris à pleine bouche.

- Bordel Cass !

Ce sobriquet sorti spontanément et naturellement de la bouche de Dean tandis que son membre fut prisonnier de celle de Castiel. Le mécanicien dû s'agripper au siège pour tenter de contenir son orgasme qui semblait déjà être sur le point de l'envahir.

Castiel, l'ayant remarqué, s'arrêta pour remonter au visage de Dean et l'embrasser à nouveau. Dean sentit sur la langue de Castiel son propre goût salé et cela l'excita d'avantage.

L'inspecteur ouvrit ensuite son propre pantalon qu'il baissa, ainsi que son caleçon, jusqu'à ses genoux, libérant son érection impressionnante. Dean serra la mâchoire et senti son excitation monter d'un cran même s'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Il était totalement sous l'emprise de cet homme aux yeux bleus, qui était en train de lui faire vivre la partie de jambe en l'air la plus excitante de sa vie.

Castiel encouragea ensuite Dean à se mettre à genoux sur la banquette. D'abord hésitant, imaginant où il voulait en venir, il finit par céder et se mettre en position. Castiel se plaça derrière lui et se pencha, le pénis appuyé contre ses fesses et lui chuchota :

- Détend toi, je te promet d'y aller doucement.

A peine ces paroles prononcées, Castiel enfonça deux doigts en Dean, lentement et sensuellement. Le premier réflexe de Dean fut de se crisper mais il se détendit rapidement trouvant même cela agréable. Puis quand Dean fut détendu Castiel ajouta un autre doigt. Dean grogna légèrement alors que son partenaire décrivait des cercles avec ses doigts afin de le préparer à la pénétration. Après quelques minutes Dean était parfaitement détendu et Castiel retira ses doigts. Il se pencha sur son postérieur et lécha son anus afin de l'humidifier un maximum pour faciliter la suite. Dean était maintenant prêt et impatient de recevoir en lui le membre dur et chaud de son désormais amant.

- Prêt ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean répondit par un gémissement approbateur et Castiel s'enfonça lentement en lui. Le brun serra les poings, la douleur de l'acte se mêlant à l'excitation. Castiel fut en effet très doux et laissa le corps de Dean s'habituer à sa grosseur avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Une fois qu'il fut entré de toute sa longueur Castiel commença de lents vas-et-viens avec son bassin.

Dean fut submergé et ne put retenir un fort gémissement. Surpris, Castiel s'arrêta, pensant lui avoir fait mal.

- Continue ! Ordonna Dean d'une voix rauque.

Castiel s'exécuta volontiers s'abandonnant lui aussi complètement aux plaisirs de la chaire. Leurs deux corps bougeaient avec une précision quasiment chirurgicale. Dean poussant contre le bassin de Castiel tandis que celui-ci le pénétrait au plus profond. C'est également ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme dans un gémissement à l'unisson, comme si leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'un. Dean se répandit sur la banquette tandis que Castiel se laissait aller dans le magnifique corps sculpté de Dean.

A bout de souffle les deux amants se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, osant à peine se regarder tant ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était fort et intime. Dean n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Et il était encore plus surpris de se dire que c'était la chose la plus intense qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Castiel quant à lui se dit qu'il avait eu raison de tenter sa chance et qu'il ne le regrettait en aucun cas.

Ils finirent par se rhabiller tous les deux et sortir de la voiture, les cheveux en bataille. Dean nettoya rapidement les restes de semence répandue sur la banquette. Alors qu'ils se remettaient tranquillement de leurs ébats une voix se fit entendre dans le garage.

- Ah ! Vous devez être M. Novak ! Enchanté, Bobby Singer.

Castiel et Dean se retournèrent comme un seul homme, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Bobby débarque à cet instant. Castiel se reprit rapidement et serra la main que l'homme lui tendait.

En voyant leur poignée de main Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que la main que Bobby serrait avec tant de détermination était sur sa verge quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire fiston ? Demanda Bobby voyant la mine amusée de Dean.

- Oh, rien. Répondit-il en lançant un regard complice à Castiel. Maintenant que tu es là je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma pause.

Dean s'éloigna ensuite laissant son boss entre les mains de l'inspecteur, persuadé que c'est la première fois que ce dernier sera autant satisfait d'une entreprise.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! <em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me donner vos avis 3_

_XoXo Amel_


End file.
